


Valentine, Be Mine?

by da_petty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Candles, Dinner, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, No Porn, Romantic Fluff, Silly, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_petty/pseuds/da_petty
Summary: Mycroft and Gregory celebrate their first Valentine's Day together.





	Valentine, Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hello_My_Freaky_Darlings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_My_Freaky_Darlings/gifts), [Crayotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayotic/gifts), [Queenoftheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/gifts).



> In response to several requests that I write Mystrade, here is my one, and most likely only, attempt. Mystrade just isn't in my wheelhouse so I kept it short.
> 
> Take it with a grain of salt. They can't all be gems.
> 
> ** Unbeta'd, not Brit-picked. The usual.

February 14th

“On my way!

— GL”

“I look forward to your arrival.

— MH”

“Ever the romantic, CC.

— GL”

“I’ve asked you not to call me that, Gregory.

— MH”

“Why not? It’s adorable. Just like you.

— GL”

“I am NOT adorable. Austere and autocratic in an unexpectedly attractive manner? Yes. “Adorable?” No. When shall I expect your arrival?

— ML”

“Pulling into your dovecot right now.

— GL”

“Fucking speech to text! “Driveway.”

— GL”

“Foul language is the last refuge of the uneducated, Gregory.

— ML”

“You were fine with that and much worse, last night.

— GL”

“I’ve no idea to what you’re referring. I’ll be waiting in the formal dining room for your arrival.

— MH”

“”Formal dining room’?” Classy. What have I done to rate that?

— GL”

“It is pointless to text when I can hear you dictating as you walk to the dining room. 

— MH”

Entering the dining room, Greg Lestrade closed the chat application on his mobile and stood for a moment, admiring Mycroft. 

Although not classically handsome, Mycroft was still a very attractive man. Dressed in a charcoal colored three piece suit - sans jacket - his vest still buttoned, shirt sleeves rolled up, tie loosened, he looked every inch the lord of the manor. 

This was casual wear for Mycroft and Lestrade felt his heart speed up and his face flush. Lestrade wondered if he’d ever get used to the idea that they were, albeit secretly, together. 

It wouldn’t do for everyone to know that they were in a relationship. Particularly not his staff and especially not Sherlock, although he knew that he’d figure it out sooner or later. 

It’d already been three months though, and still not a peep from Sherlock. Not even a speculative glance or smug look. Lestrade now found himself in a perpetual state of dread, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Mycroft watched as his silver fox stalked towards him, his intent to pull Mycroft into his arms, clear in his eyes. What was it about this man that still took his breath away every time he saw him. He didn’t know and he’d given up trying to analyze it. He’d determined just to, what was it called? Enjoy himself. Yes. That was it. He was enjoying himself. Immensely. 

He’d never felt this way about anyone before and while it had made him uncomfortable at first, it had grown on him to the point that seeing any tall, silver haired man set his heart to racing and his palms sweating. Mycroft could do without the sweaty palms but he hoped that this feeling of…anticipation? Joy? Would at least reduce in scope. Most of the men in Parliament had white hair and being in a constant state of semi-arousal was beginning to wear him down. He gave a wistful sigh as Gregory took him into his arms and passionately kissed him. He really needed to bring himself under control. Not tonight, but soon. 

Time seemed to stand still and neither man knew how long they’d been wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing and grinding their hips against each other. Greg looked at the two plate settings, glasses, and lit candles, at the head of the table and smiled. Who knew that Mycroft was such a romantic.

Lestrade pulled back to look at him. “Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Holmes?” he asked with a sly smile.

“What? No. I just wanted our first Valentine’s Day together to be special,” Mycroft demurred. 

“I wasn’t complaining, sweetheart. It’s just that, well, you’re not wearing your jacket, your tie undone and…you’re practically naked. What else am I supposed to think?”

“Oh,” Mycroft said, looking down at his relative state of undress. How could he have greated Gregory in such a shabby manner? Disengaging himself from Gregory’s arms, he turned to go to his bedroom and dress properly. He was so embarrassed. This wasn’t like him at all.

“No. No. No. Don’t leave. I like it,” Greg said, pulling Mycroft back into his arms.

“I do apologize, Gregory. I hope that I haven’t insulted you by presenting myself in such a sloppy manner,” Mycroft said stiffly. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, CC. One of my favorite things about you is that I’m able to reduce the great Mycroft Holmes into a passionate mess. It’s very satisfying. I think it’s sexy.”

“Gregory. I don’t know why your insist on calling me “CC.” I’ve asked you many times to stop,” Mycroft said. His annoyance overriding his sense of shame.

“CC, don’t be like that. It’s a term of endearment,” Greg said between kisses. He slowly brushed his nose against Mycroft’s neck and, upon reaching his ear, took the lobe gently between his teeth and tickled the edge with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh. Well…” Mycroft began and then moaned. “I don’t know…” he tried again.

“If you really want me to stop, I will, but to me you’ll always be my Captains Courageous and I do adore a man in subliminal uniform.”

“Ah…Gregory…you’ve been reading again,” Mycroft said, but it came out sounding more admiring than condescending. 

Lestrade planted a light kiss at the corner of his mouth and said, “I might never be your intellectual equal but I wanted to broaden the topics that we could discuss, once we get past the honeymoon phase, which I hope isn’t for a long, long time.” Greg kissed him again.

“I have something for you,” Greg said, reaching into his pocket and drawing out a small box. Handing it to Mycroft, he said, “It isn’t much but I saw you admiring it the other day, you looked at it so wistfully that I had to get it for you.”

Opening the box, Mycroft looked at the gold chain, a giddy smile on his face.

“Gregory! You shouldn’t have done this. This was very expensive. Not to mention that I’m trying to curb my obsession for acquiring pocket watch chains. You should return it and get your money back,” Mycroft said, reluctantly handing the box back to Greg but he refused to take it.

“You do realize that you’ve just insulted me, don’t you? I haven’t had anyone worth spending my money on in a long time. It’s just been piling up in the bank, waiting for the right person and that’s you.” Greg said, pushing the box back towards Mycroft.

“You’re right and I do apologize.” Changing emotional gears, he said, “I have a gift for you as well!” Mycroft said excitedly.

“You do?” Greg said, giving Mycroft a fond look.

“Indeed! Wait right here!”

Mycroft returned in seconds with a long box and gently placed it in Greg’s hands. 

Opening the box excitedly, Greg looked inside and gave a puzzled frown.

“I…thank you, Mycroft,” Greg didn’t know what he was going to do with this fancy and clearly very expensive, black silk tie.

Mycroft laughed at Gregory’s nonplussed expression. “I know that you don’t wear dress ties, Gregory.”

“I don’t know…are we going somewhere? If so, I’ll need to get a suit to go with this tie.”

“No. No. No. It’s for you, but not to wear,” Mycroft said. Removing the tie from the box with a sensuous pull, Mycroft picked up the tie, placed it about his neck and looked at Greg expectantly.

“I saw you admiring this a few weeks ago,” Mycroft said, touching the tie and giving Greg a sultry look. 

“You saw that? You Holmes’ are way too observant sometimes,” Greg laughed and then, grabbing an end of the tie in each hand, pulled Mycroft to him until their lips met. Breaking the kiss, they looked at each other passionately.

“I knew you’d like it. I can’t wait for you to put it on…me,” Mycroft said, flirting.

Greg groaned and leaned his head against Mycroft’s shoulder with a stuttering sigh.

“But…dinner first then?” Greg asked, disappointment clear in his voice.

“Dinner can wait.” Mycroft slowly stepped back from Greg, the silk tie whispering out of his hands.

Placing the box with the watch chain in it, on the table, Mycroft slowly licked his thumb and forefinger and used them to snuff both candles out, one at a time. He looked up at Greg through lowered lashes and smiled. The sight went straight to Lestrade’s groin and he stood frozen in place, his brain grinding to a halt.

Reaching out a hand to Greg, Mycroft said, “Shall we adjourn to my bedroom then? I might have deduced why you wanted that particular tie, but not how you intended to use it. Show me, now?” 

Silently, Greg placed his hand in Mycroft’s and allowed himself to be guided up the stairs to his bedroom. Standing just outside the open door, Greg said,

“God, Mycroft. I want you so badly.”

“And you shall have me,” Mycroft said, pulling Greg over the threshold.

“I’ll be gentle,” Greg said in a silky whisper.

“Gregory, I can assure you that that won’t be necessary.”

Greg gulped and gently shut the door behind him. His last coherent thought was, ‘Best Valentine’s Day EVER!’

***

In the living room, Mycroft’s mobile chimed with a text alert but no one was there to pick it up. Not that it mattered. It was a statement of congratulations, no reply required. It read;

“About time! Try not to scare Gary with your curious…um…interests. He really doesn’t know what he’s getting into. 

— SH”

“Well, that was an unfortunate pun. Beg pardon.

— SH”

“In all seriousness though, I’m very happy for you both. 

— SH”

“Enjoy yourself.…CC. Sweet dreams.

— SH”


End file.
